


《Knight fall》Part 4

by dangerousofnaihe



Series: 【椅苍】Knight fall [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 15:03:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18701974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangerousofnaihe/pseuds/dangerousofnaihe
Summary: ※劳动节快落！※不虐【。真的※被大哥哥（？）肉体吸引的未成年※日常崩坏※请注意那杯牛奶





	《Knight fall》Part 4

Part 4

 

苍叶讨厌William，这是必然的。  
即便如此，迫于王后陛下的威胁落魄贵族不得不低下头颅，放低尊严。  
新的一天是从清洁身体开始的，濑良垣苍叶泡在水里，目光空洞地盯着水面，表情麻木。  
羞耻到想去死，却无可奈何。  
不过所幸......殿下并没有像两天前那样将污秽淫欲的发泄物注入他体内，减少了一些聊胜于无的痛苦。  
擦干头发和身体在女仆的帮助下换好衣服后，听到站在一边的管家说，“濑良垣苍叶阁下，您可以在王宫内随意走走，我会带领您熟悉起来的。”  
“是。”  
苍叶跟在管家查尔斯身后走在城堡内的石廊上，看到迎面走来的人下意识心惊胆战起来。  
是William。  
他只能硬着脑袋跟在管家身后，走近后却发现迎面走过来的少年有点不一样。拥有和William极其相似的脸，感觉却很不同，“殿下。”看到管家鞠躬行礼后迎面走来的少年轻轻微笑点头示意，既亲切又阳光。  
经过管家侧后方的苍叶时他居然停下脚步，冲他微笑了一下，“濑良垣苍叶先生。”  
苍叶站在原地不知道该如何应对。  
“无礼的家伙——”殿下身边仆人训斥的话语还没说完就被主人的目光逼退回去。  
“我是Theodore，是William的兄弟。”苍叶还记得王后曾经说过William是长子，然而事实看上去好像是反着的：Theodore更像是兄长。  
“殿下。”苍叶连忙垂下脑袋鞠躬行礼。  
“没有关系，”站在中心的Theo想了想，“虽然不知道苍叶先生会待在王宫内多久，但还是希望您能调整好自己。我哥哥他虽然不太爱说话，但事实上是个相当温柔的人。”高高在上的王子居然对普通的贵族使用敬语。  
苍叶缓慢地点点头，接受了来自对方的委婉善意，“是。”目送带着明显稚气的殿下走远，濑良垣苍叶才舒了一口气。

“殿下，那个人可是......”主人的目光让他把不雅词语吞了回去。  
“他是值得我尊敬的人，”走在前方的Theodore停下，回头盯着说出这句话的仆人，“你没有评价我行为的权利。”  
要求仆人闭嘴，这是比较委婉的表达方式。  
“请您原谅我的愚蠢。”  
最初知道有这样一个人来到William身边，Theo为自己的兄长高兴。不管怎样，不管出于什么样的动机，有一个人愿意来到王宫内帮助解决他的【病痛】，William会重新融入正常生活，这使弟弟Theodore开心了好几天。  
因此今天在交谈时Theo用了敬语，感激苍叶能出现在William身边。  
回想苍叶看到自己第一眼明显畏惧厌恶的表情，他显然把自己认成了William。  
苍叶本人与王宫传言里的为了钱财权势可以抛弃尊严的形象很不一致。  
Theo隐隐觉得没那么简单，却也只能暗暗希望他们相处相安无事。

苍叶跟着管家查尔斯在偌大的王宫内穿梭，对于富丽堂皇的装饰和建筑已经疲乏到失去感叹的欲望。回到自己的小房间，他站在窗边眺望风景，郁郁葱葱修剪整齐的草坪花园和远处被夕阳淹没的尖顶教堂，美丽得像一幅出自名师的油画。  
苍叶坐在床边焦躁地搓着手指，“......”提心吊胆地等待夜晚来临。  
桌子上摆着已经凉透的晚餐，烤熟的孔雀肉，面包，浓汤，葡萄酒还有一些用银餐具装盛的水果。  
一边害怕自己将要面对的情况，一边为外婆担忧，他吃不下去。  
濑良垣苍叶一直等到月亮升得老高，此时已经是深夜，不会再有麻烦了，最起码今天不会。紧绷的神经松懈下来，濑良垣苍叶心力交瘁地叹了口气。

转眼是第二天，苍叶被再度带领到王后面前。  
高贵的夫人看着两天前还不知退让的青年，“今后由你来照顾William。”不管怎样想，还是濑良垣苍叶时刻陪在William身边比随叫随到更方便些，同时能最大程度上遮掩丑事......必要时，这个落魄的青年也可以为王族颜面做出牺牲。  
“......是。”苍叶知道自己无法拒绝。

结束一天课程的William没有看到平日跟在身后的仆人，突兀站在他身后的家伙令人不爽，“这也是你的某种手段？”  
面对殿下质问的苍叶保持沉默，没什么可辩解的，他们无话可说。  
刚刚上完剑术课的William毫无预兆拔出刺剑直指苍叶的脖子，“......”  
面前一副恭顺模样的濑良垣苍叶面对自己的剑尖没有害怕也没有躲避，“是您的母亲，王后陛下的命令。”这是个虚伪，爱慕虚荣，毫无可取之处的家伙，但他这次没有哭，William本想嘲笑他的。  
William放下了手，“...为什么？”  
苍叶彻底陷入沉默。  
年轻的殿下很快就明白了母亲的用意，渐渐地，【发病】对于William而言不再是痛苦的事，苍叶在他身边跟随陪伴的感觉很好。William甚至觉得苍叶不再那么令人看不顺眼，偶尔年轻的殿下也想开口与同自己关系亲密的成年人交流，可是苍叶的表情总是淡淡的，日常的交流也是一板一眼，这使不爱表达的殿下只好默默忍住好奇心。  
这个沉迷权势财富的家伙不应该趁着这样的机会好好与自己拉近关系吗？就像之前讨好他的仆人侍从一样。  
在书房里学习的William眼前莫名出现了那家伙的脸，手里的羽毛笔在羊皮书扉页最不起眼的位置轻轻戳了两下，写了某个人的名字，注意到身边的教师怪异的眼神他连忙把名字划掉，下意识地扫了一眼窗外。  
花园前的一大片空地上没有半个人影，高贵的殿下收回目光，回过神来。

此时，站在书房外走廊上的濑良垣苍叶正躲在不起眼的角落里，看看四下无人，小心翼翼展开一张纸，用一小枚炭块在纸上写字。  
他的嘴唇有些红肿，上面甚至还有他本人都没有发觉到的细小创口，显然那里不久之前被什么人剧烈蹂躏过。  
濑良垣苍叶没有办法把信送到被软禁在王宫外的外婆手里，他平时也没有什么可倾诉的对象，王宫内的所用人用心照不宣地远离他，目光和语气里都带着不屑鄙夷，仿佛他身上带着肮脏和不祥似的。  
除了William在书房内学习的时间之外，他的所有时光都归那位恶劣的殿下所有。  
有时候压抑久了，苍叶会像现在这样写着无法寄出的信，然后再偷偷将它们投进火炉。

“濑良垣苍叶先生。”声音来自身后。  
苍叶一个寒战，连忙转过身，迅速把纸揉成一团攥在手里，冲着William殿下的弟弟Theodore鞠躬行礼。  
“殿下。”  
“您在写信？”  
“......不、不是。”成年人结结巴巴地否认。  
显然苍叶不是个会撒谎的人，“可以给我看看吗？”  
无法拒绝，苍叶只能把手里的纸团递给Theo身旁的仆人，看着十二岁的少年动作优雅地打开纸团，视线在字迹上掠过，神情逐渐严肃起来。  
濑良垣苍叶胆战心惊，他自己清楚用了不敬的词语，不知道接下来面临自己的将会是什么。  
Theo沉默起来，读完纸上的内容后看向面前手足无措的濑良垣苍叶，【希望能快点逃离这里】是什么意思？“苍叶先生，难道不是你主动留在王宫中的吗？”  
羞耻至极，苍叶缓慢地摇摇头。  
“难道说...是我母亲？”不仅如此，还软禁了苍叶先生的外婆作为要挟？  
苍叶深吸一口气，确认在Theodore命令下离开的仆人听不到任何内容后，向十二岁的殿下坦白了自己的遭遇。显而易见，这位年幼的殿下有着不错的教养，对苍叶的态度不像其他人那样轻蔑刻意回避，反而友好温和，苍叶对他的印象很好。  
虽然友好的态度有可能是他的伪装，但是苍叶还是决定相信Theodore。不管怎么说，把希望放在一个只有十二岁的殿下身上实在有些可笑，果然，在苍叶请求他帮助自己和外婆离开王宫时看到Theo为难地摇摇头，“苍叶先生，很抱歉，我没有办法帮助您从这里离开。”稚气十足的小王子有模有样地叹了口气。  
不管是平时板着大人面孔总是显得很忧郁的William，还是此时此刻一副大人模样同自己交谈的Theodore，他们稚嫩的外表和行为反差巨大，违和感强烈。苍叶悄悄在心底嘀咕一句，王族的孩子都这么早熟吗？  
“但我会帮忙的，我会找出软禁苍叶先生外婆的地方。”还真是靠谱呢。Theo话锋一转，神情和语气有些不自然，“请原谅我的兄弟对您做出的无礼之事......”他的脸明显红起来，“我哥哥他不是有意的。”  
苍叶有些摸不着头脑，稍微联想后懂得了对方在指什么，气氛尴尬。显然他难以理解【不是有意的】这句话的意义，Theodore张口结舌半天，“是一种很奇怪的病......就是，就是......”  
濑良垣苍叶根本没听清他之后蚊子叫一般的解释，看看Theodore殿下涨红的脸和耳朵。  
唉，为哥哥操碎了心，真是难为死这个做弟弟的了。  
“虽然知道这是很过分的要求，但是——我希望苍叶先生能陪在哥哥身边。包括父亲母亲，所有人都觉得他是被魔鬼附身的人，因此把我和William隔离开。我明白被当做怪物的哥哥一定很寂寞也很害怕，但我作为他的兄弟却无能为力。”Theodore殿下泪眼汪汪的表情让身为成人的濑良垣苍叶陷入沉默。  
......  
今天看起来濑良垣苍叶的心情很好。  
苍叶站在他右侧的位置，微微垂着脑袋似乎在出神。正独自吃晚餐的William将目光在苍叶身上停留了很长时间，女仆在殿下周围安静有条不紊地忙碌，普通贵族的身份意味着他无法和殿下一起用餐，苍叶就站在一旁，有些格格不入。  
William猜不透苍叶会通过什么方式从他身上获得好处，苍叶很少主动同他讲话，他们上床时也很少交流。  
他低头吃着盘子里的食物，回想剑术课时的场景。  
众所周知，贵族所训练的剑术重点不在于防身，而在于可观性。贵族男人们利用佩剑和荣誉装点门面，这与贵族女人们身上的漂亮绸缎珠宝的作用大同小异。尽管濑良垣苍叶家境落魄，但是他一直受着外婆的教导，知道手中握剑就不能后退。仿佛换了个人似的，与指导他的骑士长练习时苍叶握剑的手臂抖都没抖。苍叶的力量不占上风，但他的身体很灵活。漂亮地避开攻击之后他停了下来，对面的骑士长也收起剑，彼此鞠躬行礼，点到为止。  
也许因为这家伙是个漂亮的男人，William站在旁边忍不住多看了几眼。

 

安静吃着晚餐的William突然僵硬了一下。  
上帝作证，他刚才完全没有想到下流的地方。  
一股热血涌向下腹，随之而来的是一阵难以忍耐的疼痛，这感觉再熟悉不过，William殿下的声音明显虚弱下来，“......你们都出去。”  
女仆们连忙垂头忙碌起来，不敢停留片刻。  
濑良垣苍叶眼睁睁看着女仆们关闭了房间的厚重木门，听到坐在座椅上因为痛苦蜷缩成一团的小殿下说，“我要干你。”被不受控的情欲操控，颇有些咬牙切齿的意味。  
苍叶几乎是一步步挪过去的。  
感觉到他凑近了，William伸出手抓住了他的手腕。异样的热度烫得成人一个哆嗦，尽管面对这种情况不是第一次，苍叶还是心有余悸。  
William死死抓住苍叶的手，艰难地站起来想要拖着他回房间。  
高贵的殿下显而易见的失败了，倒不是濑良垣苍叶的抗拒，面对不陌生的烦躁和疼痛William动作粗鲁地把他按在铺着洁白桌布的长桌上，用手胡乱扯开他的裤子。  
濑良垣苍叶原本就纤细，后背的骨骼压在没来得及收走的餐具上，非常硌人。他只好反手撑起身体，手下面滑腻腻的奶油触感很不妙，濑良垣苍叶皱起眉来。  
短短几秒钟走神的空隙，那个平时一脸淡然的高傲殿下已经脱掉了落魄贵族的长靴和裤子，喘着粗气笼罩上来。濑良垣苍叶注意到他的脸颊正红得厉害，表情有点扭曲，似乎在强忍痛苦。  
不管William此刻看上去有多脆弱，都无法改变濑良垣苍叶排斥他的事实。  
更多的是恐惧。  
被架在餐桌上，双腿呈M状打开的姿势令人难堪，双手支撑上身抬起的濑良垣苍叶小心地环视周围。头顶上的水晶烛台照亮了他们身处的一小片区域，至于其他光线无法到达的地方，因为餐厅过于空旷而只有一片漆黑。  
仿佛被窥视一般，濑良垣苍叶极力压抑声音中的颤抖，“请...别在这里。”好像有数不清的眼睛隐藏在黑暗中，窥探他的丑态。  
落魄贵族清楚自己的抗议毫无用处，他被动得就像砧板上的肉块，况且面前的小子是地位仅次于国王王的年轻殿下，但是他还想垂死挣扎一下。

“、——”下意识咬紧齿关，绷紧身体。  
距离濑良垣苍叶第一次踏入王宫已经过去了两个星期，他的身体仍然没能适应。被William打开洞穿的地方胀疼得让他忍不住哆嗦，抗拒和紧绷只会让他吃苦，刚刚步入成人的濑良垣苍叶明白，可是......他实在做不到。  
几乎每天都会做，落魄贵族腿根里的红肿就没有消退过。毕竟William只有十四岁，刚刚告别童贞又有奇怪的病症，难以自控是情理中事。  
濑良垣苍叶被固定在餐桌上，身体下面还有乱七八糟的餐具，这使他看上去像一道等待享用的主菜似的。William当然不会客气，他掐住濑良垣苍叶的细腰气喘吁吁地压上去，长驱直入进入他体内更深的地方。  
濑良垣苍叶难受地皱起眉，压抑在胸口堆积的羞耻，握紧拳头忍耐。  
小殿下在他体内短暂静置了几秒，就难以忍受地动作起来，不仅如此他还凑上来咬住了濑良垣苍叶的嘴唇，整个人都黏在成人的身体上，随着抽插的动作混乱地喘着粗气。  
如果今天William的奇怪病症没有发作，他还能稍微控制一下自己顺便给予小苍叶一些关照。  
“......呜!”用手臂撑着身体的濑良垣苍叶感到有只手正沿着上衣的缝隙游到胸口，玩弄看上去不是很乐观的红肿凸起，他情难自禁地随着抚摸和插入发出声音，汗水爬满鼻尖。  
真是淫荡。  
William试着平复了一下呼吸，眯起眼睛盯着苍叶的脸，坏心眼地把没入红肿入口的性器抽出了一些，“......”面瘫脸的小殿下感到他里面剧烈收缩了一下，可怜兮兮的。  
借着烛火能清晰看到原本被柔软内部吞入的热块上裹着一层水光，淫乱得不像话。可怜成人躺在餐桌上的姿势对小殿下来说实在不能再方便，于是十四岁的殿下说，“脱掉上衣。”  
濑良垣苍叶目光闪烁，似乎很不情愿地解开领衬，慢吞吞地解开衬衫。  
从滑溜的丝绸衬衫领口看进去，能轻而易举看到十八岁成人胸口的可怜状况——那里被频繁吮吸啃咬还没来得及消肿，艳红得像颗熟透的樱桃。小殿下吐出舌头覆盖在上面的时候感觉苍叶明显哆嗦起来，眼角有点红。  
嗯？这种反应也蛮可爱的。  
“好烫。”用平淡语气诉说他身体状况的十四岁少年，还用指腹恶狠狠地揉搓那里。  
他分明知道这样做下去会更肿。“.....”濑良垣苍叶紧闭眼睛咬住舌头，不让自己发出声音。  
......  
刚刚射出的成年人正神情恍惚地盯着头顶上方的烛台，艰难地躺在长桌上平复呼吸，根本顾不上身体下面凌乱的硌人餐具。  
身为男性，被同为男性的殿下插入时居然感到【舒服】，落魄贵族的自尊心仍然无法接受这样的事实。  
被汗水濡湿的长头发贴在颈窝里，湿漉漉的嘴唇被咬得发红，看上去很狼狈......刚刚在他体内发泄过的William同样恍惚地把视线向下移动，濑良垣苍叶的小腹上有一滩亮盈盈的白灼污渍，随着剧烈呼吸在若隐若现的肌肉线条上滚落，十分色情。  
再往下......  
小殿下吞了下口水，随着青春期到来而凸起的喉结上下滚动起来。  
衣服上沾满食物污渍还有体液，没法穿了。他皱着眉好像心情很不爽，暂时没注意到对方视线的苍叶费力坐起来，想要快点离开清理身体。猛然僵住，“......！”温热液体正不受控制的从因为扩张而暂时无法闭合的穴口流出，沿着臀缝滴落在餐桌上。  
刚刚步入成年人行列的家伙脸颊红红白白，手足无措的想要做点什么，猛地抬头对上了William落在自己身上的目光。他连忙合拢腿，手忙脚乱地系好衬衫的扣子，“殿下，我......还有别的事。”  
从William的角度来看，这个卑贱贵族的身体和他做的表面功夫完全相反，十分虚伪。  
想要捉弄他的想法更强烈了。  
如果不看这家伙的人格，William殿下对濑良垣苍叶还是很有好感的：毕竟他的身体很温暖，五官生得漂亮，说话的声音也很好听，贵族男性该会的剑术他也差不到哪里去。如果不是因为这家伙爱慕虚荣对他有所图谋又是个男人，说不准自己会喜欢他一点，William鄙夷地想。  
无法预测今后将要发生的事，William因此没有给彼此留下任何余地。  
“！？”苍叶还不知道这个比自己小四岁的小子哪来的力气，William的一只手扯住他的脚踝，硬生生把成人向着自己的方向拉了半英尺。  
白色餐布带动上面的餐具，掉在地上稀里哗啦摔个粉碎。  
刚刚接纳他的屁股正和小殿下的小腹紧贴，苍叶难以置信地盯着他的脸，小心地吞咽了一下。  
然后他听到了问题，“你喜欢甜牛奶吗？”  
诺伊兹的表情看不出态度。不知道这是什么意思，濑良垣苍叶没有明确回答。  
很快他就理解了这个问题后面的恶意。  
直到——衣服穿得好好的、只有耻部凌乱的William殿下端起一个描着花纹的漂亮茶具。濑良垣苍叶搞不清楚他想要做什么，心惊胆战。他眼睁睁地看着任意妄为的殿下轻轻活动了下手腕，温热的甜牛奶倾倒出来一部分，洒在濑良垣苍叶的小腹上，“呜......”温热带着甜腻腻的牛奶洒在身上的时候，可怜的成年人瑟缩了一下。  
乳白色的液体和腹部射出的精水混合在一起，在皮肤上流淌。  
如果羞辱仅此而已，落魄贵族尚可以忍耐。  
......  
脸颊带着可疑红晕的William面无表情推高濑良垣苍叶的膝窝，爬上餐桌。他的小腹抵着狼狈家伙的腰窝，居高临下审视成人的表情。像是想到了什么好主意，William用一只手扣住濑良垣苍叶的膝窝，几乎把他的身体折起来。  
左腿被折高，右腿的膝窝被人架在肩上，腰以下的身体被抬高的怪异姿势非常难受，濑良垣苍叶的脸颊和耳根因为充血和紧张迅速涨红，他的目光局促地在William脸上扫来扫去，有些不知所措。  
很快濑良垣苍叶就察觉到不妥，这种姿势不管从哪个角度看上去都一览无余，他窘迫地想要合拢双腿。  
正欣赏着他腿间风光的小殿下对于濑良垣苍叶的抗拒很不满，左手食指沿着成人腿根里的湿润痕迹找到源头，刚刚被洞穿摩擦的肉壁十分柔软，他几乎没费什么力气，就轻轻松松推入了两根指节。  
似乎想到了什么坏主意，William难得笑了一下，“需要我帮忙掏出来吗？不及时清理会生病吧。”这还是管家查尔斯告诉他的。  
没想到他会说这种话，濑良垣苍叶难以置信地睁圆眼睛，咬紧小殿下手指的入口抗议似的抽搐两下，“不......哇呃！”  
William殿下盯着他的脸，默默增加了一根手指，“好热。”一边发出感叹，一边用修剪整齐的指甲在成人内部的敏感处滑动碾压，十分恶劣。  
濑良垣苍叶在这种羞辱玩弄下几乎哭出来，然而身为男人不能轻易示弱，牢记教条的古板贵族默默咬住臼齿。直到他感到年轻殿下插入他体内的两根手指呈倒v型撑开后穴，饶有兴致地在体内翻搅......被轻而易举撩拨的童贞贵族青年，不自觉地全身发抖。  
要命了，濑良垣苍叶现在居然希望一直在羞辱他的坏心眼殿下尽快插进来。气喘吁吁有些迷糊的家伙盯着自己被人打开细致玩弄的窄缝，该死，那里可不是用来做这种事的，而且他的确不情愿......可是......  
他口干舌燥地看向William。  
“果然很淫荡，”对方对他的身体如此评价，“......我很好奇你能做到什么地步。”面无表情的小殿下用抽出手，端起装着温牛奶的茶具。  
隐约察觉到William想法的濑良垣苍叶顿时感觉周身寒气蔓延，刚才冲顶的情欲消退得一干二净。“这不行、”  
他无法忍耐这种羞辱，就算立刻死掉也不行！  
濑良垣苍叶第一次态度坚决地反抗起来，清楚他痛脚的William说，“作为于此交换的报酬，你不想要了吗？”濑良垣苍叶顿时僵住，眼睛里迅速涂上一层亮盈盈的水光，看上去非常可怜。  
William实在不懂，濑良垣苍叶是会从中得到利益的一方，干嘛总摆出来一副可怜兮兮的样子。真是的，难道他是在强迫他吗？  
您别说，还真是。  
如果此刻的小殿下清楚落魄贵族的难处，或许还不至于这么欺负人，甚至还会同他的兄弟Theodore所说施以援手。现在单纯把濑良垣苍叶的纠结屈辱看成【虚伪】行为的William，坏心眼就像肥皂泡泡一样咕嘟咕嘟冒出来。  
如果苍叶没有其他顾虑，说不准还能拔出剑为了捍卫尊严和恶劣的小殿下决斗一场。现在，他显然不能这么做，上了年纪的外婆禁不起他的连累。  
只能把眼泪往肚子里吞，濑良垣苍叶忍住眼泪和翻腾的屈辱愤怒，按照殿下的命令压下自己的左膝，便于臀缝内暂时无法合拢的凹陷敞露在对方的目光下。  
他羞耻得狠狠侧过脸闭上眼睛，眼泪无声落下来。  
即使对于平民男人而言也是奇耻大辱，更别说他作为贵族......  
刚刚经历过高潮的身体还很敏感，被剧烈撑开摩擦的内壁很柔软，William几乎不费什么力气就轻而易举地用手指把刚刚接纳自己的红肿入口撑开。  
内部呈现人体肌肉原本的颜色，又因为经历过高潮和剧烈摩擦，在未成年人的目光里哆嗦不安。“......”William眯了眯眼睛。  
不出所料，比体温略高的温热牛乳沿着小殿下的手指流入身体里，怪异屈辱的感觉让成年人无法自抑地哽咽起来。  
濑良垣苍叶隐忍的哽咽声和呻吟声很像，欺负他真的很有趣，William坏心眼地说，“你是爱哭鬼吗？”  
成年人剧烈抖了一下，声音立刻微弱下去。比体温略高的液体毫不停留的往深处钻，恐慌又屈辱，濑良垣苍叶的眼泪涌得更厉害了，他鼓足勇气尝试表达自己的不满，“......我不喜欢这样。”  
能喜欢就有鬼了。  
“......”这拎不清的家伙，他知道自己在说什么吗？  
身份地位悬殊，谁会在意一个落魄贵族是不是喜欢还是不喜欢。苍叶从小就和平民朋友们玩在一起，当然不会有和小殿下一样的身份观念。下意识里他还是把一直羞辱自己的年轻殿下当成了比自己年幼的弟弟。  
比起以后缠着濑良垣苍叶寸步不离的诺伊兹，此刻的William殿下更多的是不爽。  
于是他故意说着下流话，“真糟糕，”在成人体内融化的可疑液体和牛奶混合在一起，随着濑良垣苍叶的呼吸和颤抖涌出，沿着臀缝向外流淌，十分色情。把漂亮的茶具放在一边，右手掐住可怜成人的膝窝，左手食指覆盖在那一圈还在不安哆嗦的软肉上。“我还以为你多厉害呢，只是倒进去半杯牛奶而已，还流出来这么多。”  
抵在凹陷处的手指缓缓挤压，在指腹快要被不安翕张的柔软肌肉吞下去时又拔了出来......咕啾咕啾的水声很明显。  
苍叶想要捂上耳朵，恨不得咬断舌头，“唔！呜......”他终于难以忍耐地啜泣出声，非常委屈。  
William不喜欢看到别人哭，但是像今天这样踩碎一个贵族男人的自尊让他非常有成就感，而且很爽。  
因为奇怪病症被父母和王宫内仆从当做异类的William外表看上去是高贵的王子，内心却很扭曲。  
他按住濑良垣苍叶的膝盖再次插进去的时候这家伙哭得更厉害了，他看到濑良垣苍叶的眼眶和鼻尖红起来。好像有点过分了，William想，“作为补偿我会付你很多钱。”  
没想到，苍叶哭得更厉害了。被人当做妓女一样对待无异于往他的痛处补了一刀，濑良垣苍叶用手臂遮住脸颊，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒滚落在的头发上，身体因忍耐哭声而一抽一抽的。  
濑良垣苍叶暗暗咬紧牙关，从心里把压在身体上的小子骂了一万遍。  
......  
气喘吁吁的，刚刚在发泄一通的小殿下心情很好，对于自己的过分行为感到有些愧疚。  
“难道......你想要爵位吗？”  
要你妈！  
从来都没骂过人的濑良垣苍叶脑海里迅速闪过这一句，不过他还是按捺住没有说出口，木着脸把还压在身上的殿下推开，动作粗鲁地擦一把眼泪，慢吞吞地穿好衣服。  
生气了吗？William有点懵，看到苍叶一声不吭地穿好衣服走出门去，才后知后觉的感到火大：这虚伪家伙居然敢对自己发火，他以为他是谁？  
等候在餐厅外的管家和女仆们听到开门声，看到走出来脸色不是很好、衣服上满是污渍的濑良垣苍叶。简单整理好衣服的William莫名其妙想到濑良垣苍叶哭泣的脸，美丽的人即使发火和哭泣也仍然是美人。他坐在餐椅上看着他们神色淡然地更换餐布整理残局，怔怔盯着陶瓷茶具里已经冷透的半杯甜牛奶发呆。  
......


End file.
